Turbo machines are utilized globally for electric power generation or as mechanical drives for operating pumps and compressors, under a variety of conditions. Gas turbines are a widely used turbo machine used to generate power for electricity and energy to drive a process such as gas compression. During operation, a turbo machine endures high temperatures, high pressure, and high mechanical loads. Due to these stresses, a turbo machine requires maintenance at regular intervals. It is desirable that maintenance of a turbo machine not be performed prematurely in order to keep the turbo machine online for as long as possible and to reduce operational costs. It is also desirable that maintenance of a turbo machine is performed in advance of any component failure.